


Hegemony

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Turian, Combat, Everyone is Not Human, F/F, Gen, I'm not sure yet, Possible smut, Retelling, big au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: As the Turian Hierarchy sends their best commander to rescue a colony, she finds evidence of something larger than the war she fights and sets off to put an end to hostilities and unite the galaxy before they suffer the same fate as their predecessors.





	Hegemony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess who just started a huge project and never learns his fucking lesson. 
> 
> This is a massive one. Over the past two months I've been working on a huge restructuring of the Mass Effect lore and story for this work and I've finally started writing it for real. 
> 
> This first chapter is a bit short and not much happens in it but it'll lead into much bigger and better things. 
> 
> And before you start to worry, this isn't just the script for the games with the races and names changed around, this will involve original missions and character moments, as well as huge alterations to the normal missions you usually get. 
> 
> I do not own any of the content within, all rights to BioWare and Electronic Arts.

In the year 2156, the Turian Hegemony expanded to a nearby solar system of no interest to the Citadel council. Uncontested, they began to build new lives on the surface of the harsh and unforgiving planets with the blessing of the Council.

It was there that they discovered the technology of an ancient race, advanced beyond the dreams of any among the Citadel. This technology, held by the Turians and coveted by the Citadel, propelled the Hegemony to an unrivalled height. This race, dead despite their advancements, created a galactic revolution.

This race, known as Humanity.

 

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

 

_ “In other news, a Turian colony on the outskirts of the Sol System has gone dark, marking the third incident in the past month. Hierarchy officials have refused to comment pending investigation, though sources have claimed that colonies surrounding archaeological digs have been attacked by an unknown force. This is the Citadel News Network.” _

Sidaris tapped the button on the corner of the viewscreen, shutting it down as the broadcast continued in her earpiece, though she’d learned to tune it out. The crew was antsy, flitting about the  _ Digeris  _ and fiddling with whatever instruments they could find.

The run was supposed to be a shakedown, from Earth to Palaven and back again, but when the colony on Iemia was hit, the  _ Digeris  _ was the nearest military vessel. While the crew consisted mostly of veterans, almost a quarter were straight from boot camp. And it showed.

“Commander.” A voice jolted Sidaris from her thoughts as she turned to face the ship’s resident medic. She shut down the broadcast in her ear from her omni tool and saluted the woman—a formality more than anything else. 

“Doctor Linrian.” Sidaris greeted with a tilt of her head and a small flick of her mandibles as the two exchanged subtle smiles. “What do you need?” The Commander relaxed, adjusting the straps on the armor of her carapace, the cold light of the  _ Digeris _ ’ CIC reflecting from the off-white of her chestplate.

“I have some concerns about this run, I don’t think the crew is ready.” Her subvocals were tense to Sidaris’s ears as she tightened her mandibles against her face with an audible click, looking around the CIC as the crew worked to keep their mind off of the upcoming fight.

“They’re Turian, they’ll adapt. Besides, it’s not like we can hand this off even if we wanted to.” Sidaris put on her commander’s voice, bringing her subvocals in check and crossing her arms. Secretly, deep down, she was worried about whatever they may face as well. Stuck on a new ship with a new crew, too many things were primed to go wrong on Iemia, especially with such a jumpy crew.

“I know, Commander, I’m simply concerned that we’ll end up with more injuries than our medbay can handle.” The doctor’s unusual accent seemed to bounce around inside Sidaris’s head, grating slightly. She sounded too much like an Asari with her rounded Rs. The Commander made a mental note to ask later.

“I’m not going to put the crew on the ground until I’m sure I won’t have to hire another one after they get shot to death. I’ll just be taking Aeberinus with me on this one, maybe see if the Hegemony envoy wants to stretch his legs a bit.” She cast a glance back at the cockpit where the envoy—Nihlus—had taken his place, likely keeping an eye on their pilot.

“Good, I don’t want to be treating more wounds than I have to. I’m sorry, Commander, I’ve taken up too much of your time, please, don’t let me hold you.” Linrian flared out her mandibles in a smile and gestured toward the cockpit, releasing Sidaris back to her duty.

“Thank you, doctor.” The commander smiled similarly and broke away from the conversation, passing a cursory glance at the CIC consoles over the shoulders of the crew as she walked past, nearly bumping into their Navigator along the way.

The two exchanged apologies and Sidaris silently thanked the spirits that she wouldn’t be distracted when his voice called back to her. “Wait, Commander!” His voice rang through the CIC, a bit too loud, but nobody else seemed to pay attention.

Sidaris suppressed a groan and turned back to him, her mandibles tight to her face. While she generally got along with the man, now wasn’t the time for his trademark winding conversations. “What do you need, Barcolis? I’m on a crunch here.” She stepped up to him, her boots clicking against the floor.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I have to ask. Do you think this is the Asari again?” He lowered his voice to a whisper, his subvocals thrumming and nearly overtaking his words. His subtlety made sense, but still managed to strike a nerve in the commander’s chest. Still, she calmed herself and took a deep breath through her nose.

“The Asari are engaged with the Cabal right now, they don’t have time to be hitting us out here.” She paused for a moment, thinking his words over before speaking up again. “Still, be careful. It could turn into an incident if it is them.” She nodded, satisfied with herself.

“Understood, Commander.” Uncharacteristically, he cut the conversation short, turning back to his post and bringing his terminal back up, making certain once again that they weren’t headed for dark space. Sidaris whispered a silent thanks and turned back, beginning once again to the cockpit.

“...telling you, it gets  _ everywhere _ . The stuff is like sand but stickier.” Sidaris paused as her pilot’s modulated voice rang through the threshold of the cockpit, the tinny whine of his broken speaker like talons on a chalkboard. She caught Nihlus’s eye, who looked just as keen on leaving as she was at the moment.

“Why don’t you guys just… stop trying to stab them, then?” Aeberinus looked over at the Quarian, tilting his head like a confused varren and momentarily pulling his hands away from the flight console before remembering what he was doing.

“Have you ever stabbed a Geth before? It’s the most satisfying thing you could  _ ever  _ do. It’s better than sex.” He made to continue before Sidaris cleared her throat, clicking her mandibles to her face and shutting her eyes in an attempt to purge the thought of Joker having sex with  _ anything _ . “Oh—hey Commander. And… Nihlus.” His voice gradually dropped to a murmur as Aeberinus tried to contain his laughter in the copilot’s seat.

The four were silent for a moment before Nihlus spoke up, placing a hand on Joker’s chair and spinning it back to face the console. “Commander, I’m glad you’re here. We’re a few minutes out from the drop, pull your team together. I’ll be headed down there with you.” He nodded and exited the cockpit without much of an explanation, despite the fact that Sidaris was already beginning to speak.

“I… okay.” She shrugged and placed a hand on Aeberinus’s shoulder. “Come on, Lieutenant, you’re with me.” The commander grabbed her helmet from the shelf she’d left it on and fitted it over her head, glad she didn’t have to fiddle around with a fringe as the seal hissed shut.

“Let’s go save a colony.”

**Author's Note:**

> The characters I've changed are as follows if you couldn't tell:
> 
> Sidaris - Shepard
> 
> Linrian - Chakwas
> 
> Barcolis - Pressly
> 
> Aeberinus - Kaidan
> 
> Digeris - Normandy
> 
> I tried to retain some semblance of the original names but sometimes that just didn't work.


End file.
